Donatello
Bio Inventive and detail-oriented, donatello may be the only mutant Turtle that dosen't mind a litte time indoors. After all, where would the Ninja teens be without all his incredible battle creations? From the Shell-Raiser to the robot Metal Head, Donatello's mind is just as sharp as the blade on his Naginata bo staff! Personality Donatello is the brains of the team. He is soft-spoken yet exciteable when confronted with techology or machinery. Among his brothers he has earned a reputation as a know-it-all but they do genuinely value his intelligence and expertise in dire situations. He fabricates weapons and vehicles for himself and the team and seems happiest when around computers and machines He seems to lean more towards brains than brawn and as a fighter is one of the weaker of the team as evidenced by his weapon of choice; the Bo staff, which is primarily defensive in nature. He has a HUGE crush on April and was the one who got the turtles involved in the kidnapping of April and her father. History Season 1 Rise Of The Turtles: 'Donatello is first seen training with the other turtles and loses to Raph. When the turtles go above ground he immediately falls in love with April O'Niel. He leads the fight to try and save her and her father. After they fail, he pleads with Splinter to let them try again to save them. He fabricated wall-scaling claws to enter the compound. He also assaulted a helicopter by himself to save April and caught her in mid-air. He promised April that they would help her find her father. 'Turtle Temper: '''Donatello is seen with leo on a roof along with Raph and Mikey. In this episode he agrees with every thing Leo Says like Raphael staying at home while they go on the mission instead. Also, When in The Kraang's Base, Mikey and him get into a fight because Don tried to get a spider of Mikey then Mikey takes it the wrong way and tackles Donatello and start slapping him. He assists in the fight against the Kraang and Spider-Bites. '''New Friend, Old Enemy: Donnie does rather little in this episode. He assists in the rescue of Mikey and uses a home-made glass cutter to enter Chris Bradford's apartment. He also assists in the fight against Bradford, Xever, and The Foot. [[I Think His Name Is Baxter Stockman|'I Think His Name Is Baxter Stockman': ]]Donnie is grounded with his brothers. He shows them the tPod he invented using an advanced military microchip. He assists in all fights with Baxter Stockman and is the one to realize that Stockman used the tPod that Mikey dropped to upgrade his armor. Metalhead (Episode): This is a Donnie centered episode. Donny is fed up with fighting advanced Kraang technology with a wooden stick. He opts to upgrade his weapon with salvaged Kraang tech. He builds a remonte controlled robotic turtle named Metalhead. Donnie takes it out for a test run and in the middle of a battle the robot is taken over by a Kraang. Donnie then rushes out to save his brothers and triumphs over the powerful machine with his trusty staff. Interactions With Other Characters Leonardo: Leo and Donnie get along well, and Leo appreciates Donnie's smarts and considers him an important part of the team. 'Raphael: '''Raph and Donnie usually but heads because Raph likes to make fun of Donnie and call him a "nerd", but as brothers, they still care about each other. 'Michelangelo: 'Donnie gets along with Mikey the most out of all the turtles and they are usually seen hanging out with each other. They love each other as brothers, and are also best friends. 'April O' Neil: 'Donnie has a ''HUGE ''crush on April, and fell in love with her the moment he saw her. He is the one that makes the other turtles go and save her and her father, and Donnie is the one to save April at the end of the episode Rise Of The Turtles. 'Master Splinter: 'Don respects and cares about his sensei and father, but sometimes questions his rules, like when the turtles wanted to go above ground and Master Splinter kept saying "Yes.....and no". in Rise Of The Turtles. Trivia *He is voices by Rob Paulsen, who voiced Raphael in the original 1987 cartoon as well as voices for animaniacs and Pinky and the Brain *He has a crush on April O'neil *Donatello and Mikey Share the same catch phrase *Donny has a sizable gap in his front teeth. *Donny fabricated wall-scaling claws for the team as well as a glass-cutter from a map compass. Quotes *"She's not my girlfriend, Mikey!!" *"Give it all ya got!" *"Ah, ya said that last time Raph, and then you hurt me!" *"Hey, you want to argue metallurgy with me? Bring it!" *"Oh good, for a second I thought this would be too easy!" *"You think it's easy trying to pick a lock with these hands?" *"That's incredibly stupid...or brilliant..or both! *"I kicked your shells! And I didn't even have to use the laser cannon!" *"There's nothing better than a wooden stick...except a laser-guided missile-launching wooden stick!" *"...It's not supposed to do that...RUUUUUUN!!!!!" Gallery Character-donatello-1.png Donnie ch pu4.jpg Donnie ch pu3-2.jpg Donnie ch pu2.jpg Donnie ch pu1.jpg 000.jpg|Don Catching April. 0-1.jpg|Don And the rest of the Turtles. ifand.jpg|Infant Donatello Meet Donatello Video ' ''' Category:Male Category:Characters Category:The Turtles Category:Mutants Category:Good Guys